The Raptors Love Us
by Lelle-Smile
Summary: Raya, Zadya, Safyrh, Dandy, Petty and their parents came to Isla Sorna to look at dinosaurs. But when some raptors comes and drag 5 girls away in the forest you understand that this wasen't a good idea. (Lemon in future chapters!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I wanted to make because I love Jurassic Park and I hope you like this story. It´s about raptors and humans love. Hope you enjoy=)**

**The raptors love us**

**Chapter 1: Those eyes**

**Raya´s P.O.V **

The sun shines. There´s no clouds on the sky. This would be a perfect day if I just didn´t have to go on this boring trip to Isla Sorna. My mother and father wanted to take a look on some of the dinosaurs here. Me and my sisters weren´t so interested to look at dinosaurs that actually can eat us or just kill us. So we are outside our boat we came with here and for mom and dad to return from their trip today. Anyway, I have brown hair that goes to over my bottom, it´s in a ponytail. I´m 18 years old and have brown eyes. I have four sisters and we all like eachother.

I sighed and started to walk inside our houseboat. My parents are rich, which means that me and my sisters are rich too. I went into my bedroom, I have my own room just like the others of my sisters. I sat down on my bed and started to write a raptor. I´ve always want to see a raptor and now I have my chance, but I know that raptors are intelligent and are hunting in pack. It´s to riskfull to try to see a raptor in a close look. Sigh…

"What are you doing big sister?" I heard someone say from my door. I turned my head to see my youngest sister Petty. She is 7 years old, have dirty blond hair that goes to her shoulders and her eye color is a mix of brown and green. She is such a cutie!

"I´m writing a raptor." I answer her.

"Oh, anyway I came here to tell you that mommy and daddy are back. They want us to hear what they saw." That was the last words she say. She then went downstairs. Hmm… I wonder if they saw a raptor? I thought and then started walking down to where everyone were waiting for me. I sat down in the couch and looked at the laptop were the pictures were downloaded.

"Okey then let´s start with the brachiosaurus." Mom said and we started to look at the giants. First we looked at the brachiosaurus, then the stegosaurus, the big bird looking dinosaurs and the little green dinosaurs that I don´t remember what their name was. **(Neither do I)** I was a little sad that they didn´t saw a raptor, but what can I do.

"Okey kids time for bed." My father said. Why does he still see us like little kids?

"Stop make me feel like a little kid!" Zadya yelled at dad. Sadya is the second oldest of us. She is 16 years old, she have black hair in two long ponytails that goes to her waist and dark brown eyes that can make you fear her. Sadya is also a professional gun user. She always have her favorite guns around her shorts if something would happen. She can be quiet sometimes and have a short temper but I know she cares for us.

"But it´s late and tomorrow are you five going with us to look for new dinosaurs to see." Mom said and that maked me a little shocked. Even thought that we had thanked no to this we still had to come too. Damn it! I started to walk outside.

"I´m just going to take some fresh air." I said before closing the door behind me. I looked at the big forest in front of me. I could just guess what kind of dinosaurs that lived in there. Suddenly, in some bushes I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me. It has to be a dinosaur, but which one of the species that lives here? I just stared at them for some seconds I think then when I blinked they were gone. That… was truly interesting.

"Raya! Come in now!" someone shout to me. It was Safyrh. She is the middle sister, she is 14 years old. She have blond hair that goes under her bottom and green eyes. She was in her pyjamas.

"I´m coming!" I shout back. I looked back in the bushes one last time before I went in the boat. I think it will be fun tomorrow. I saw Petty and Dandy asleep on the couch. Dandy is the second youngest, she is 12 years old. She have light brown eyes and light brown hair that goes under her shoulders. I started to smile at them, they are so cute when they sleep! I then started walking upstairs to my room and go to bed. I saw the team that was here and was with mom and dad every day when they was in the forest and searched. I didn´t like the captain for the team. He was wild and could shoot an animal even if it hadn't done something. Sigh. I went to bed and couldn´t stop thinking about those eyes. Those eyes. I hope I see the owner of them sometime.

**Siru´s P.O.V**

God how beautiful her eyes were! I could have stared at them forever! But of course I haved to go back to my pack. I´m a raptor, I have red eyes and have a mix of brown and copper scales with some feathers on my head. I have a mother but no father. He got killed when me and my brothers were little. I have four brothers, I´m the oldest. Taku is the second oldest and look like me but he is a little darker. He have blood red eyes that makes him scary, he likes one of the human females just like me. He likes the gun user, which me and the pack are a little confused with but it´s his decision. Then we have the middle brother Dakatu, he is much lighter than us and have a mix of red and pink eyes. He likes the green eyed human. Erisu is the second youngest, he is a little darker than Dakatu and have red eyes with a little hint of pink in them. He often is in his nest and thinks. It has to be about the light brown girl. And last we have Kamu. He looks like me but is shorter, he always wonders when we are going to take the humans girls or should I say our mates. When they came a few days ago me and my brothers checked who it was who came. When we saw the human girls we thought that they were cuter than any raptor female you could ask for! We told our mother Bera that we wanted the human females as our mates. She said it was okey if they maked us happy. I was so happy!

"Hey Siru! When are we going to take the human girls?" Ugh! Not again!

"Tomorrow Kamu."

"Really? When and how?"

"I heard their parents say that they were going with them tomorrow. When they are close enough we grab them and take them to the rest of the pack."

"Doesn't that sound a little riskfull?"

"Don´t worry, I explain more detailed tomorrow." I then started walk back to my nest. Soon my human are going to share it with me. Soon my human. Soon.

**How was it? I couldn´t think of some names to the raptors first. Neither to the girls. I´m going to try update as fast as I can. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy!**

**The raptors love us**

**Chapter 2: Kidnapping**

**Zadya´s P.O.V**

This sucks! Why did I have to come with them? I have to shot something when we´re out there. Maybe the little green ones or something else.

"How long are we going to go?" asked Raya. I think she want to see a raptor. I know that she loves them, it´s her favorite dinosaur after all.

"Not so long. The tower we´re going to be in is in the forest. We´re going to have perfect view over the dinosaurs there." Dad answered. Hmm… There should be carnivore dinosaurs there. This can be more fun than I thought.

(10 minutes later)

"Here we are, up in the tower now." Dad said as we looked up in a wood tower. It was a ladder up to a tree with a hut pretty high. I looked around in the forest before I started to climb up to the hut. I have a feeling that we are going to wish that we didn´t came here…

**Dandy´s P.O.V**

I don´t like this place. We´re in the middle of a forest with who knows in it.

"Okay I have a camera so look out and maybe I can catch some pictures." Mom said. Well, I guess we´re going to be here a long time~

(1 hour later)

We have seen compys, a t-rex and the little green ones. **( I´m sorry I don´t remember what they are. Sorry.) **Raya doesn´t seem to be happy, maybe she want to see a dinosaur we haven´t seen yet. I guess we just have to wait.

"ROAR!" …what the hell?

"What was that?!" Petty answered with fear in her voice.

"I´m sure it was just a t-rex." Mom said trying to sound calm. I know she is scared too.

"No, I think it´s bigger." Raya said. BIGGER?! Which carnivore dinosaur is bigger than a t-rex? Think, think. Then, the ground shacked a little. I think something big is coming.

"Mom? What dinosaur is bigger than the t-rex, have a big month and have a sail on it´s back?" Petty asked mom. Wait! Sail?! I think it´s only one carnivore dinosaur with sail… OMG!

"Did you say sail, Petty?" Raya asked.

"Yes and the bad thing is, that that big creature is coming this way" she said.

"God, it´s a spinosaurus." Raya said. We all looked where Petty looked. Yep! We are dead!

**Petty´s P.O.V**

This dinosaur was huge! Now I´m really scared! What are we going to do? What if we die? I don´t want to die today! I´m too young to die! Someone save me!

"Everybody down." whispered Raya. We all got down on and didn´t say a word. I think we all are scared. It sounded like the spinosaurus grumbled out there.

CRASH

The spinosaurus had his month in the hut! We all started to scream. Now the big Spiny out there know we are here! **(I call the spinosaurus for Spiny, just so you know.) **

"Get out of here!" yelled Safyrh. We started to crawl to the exit. Raya was first and started to climb down as fast as she could. Spiny was on the other side of the tree, so there we had some luck. Dandy started to climb down when Raya started then it was me and then Safyrh and Zadya. Mom and dad were after Zadya.

"When you´re down run as fast as you can!" mom yelled to us. I don´t think we have any other choice. When Raya was down she helped Dandy down faster. I jumped and Safyrh and Zadya did it too and we started to run for our lives!

**Taku´s P.O.V**

This better be good. Of course I´m happy because I´m going to get my human but I´m a little… unsure, aboutmy brothers plan. It looked like they would go out today with our humans. We are standing in some bushes waiting for our humans to pass. We are a little worried because we heard the spinosaurus or Spiny who everyone calls him roar. But then we heard someone from our pack say that they maked it from him and had starting running this way. Now we just have to wait until they come here and we can take them to our nest. I wonder what my humans name is. I´ve seen her and all that, but I´ve never heard someone say her name. Dammit!

"Hey, how long does it take for them to come here?" asked Kamu. Grrr, that little brat! He always goes on my nerves.

"They´re coming when they´re coming. Don´t mess this up now!" said Dakatu. I´m totally with you brother!

"Don´t be so angry I just asked." Kamu replayed.

"I´m not angry." Dakatu said.

"Oh really?" Kamu said for teasing. I have a feeling that this plan isn´t going to be success.

"Don´t try to make me angry in real you little brat!" Dakatu shouted back.

"Cut it out!" Siru yelled at them. It ended with that we all yelled and shouted at eachother. Then I heard something that sounded like footsteps and they came behind us. **(They didn´t looked out of the bushes anymore so they didn´t see if they were coming.) **I quickly looked behind us and saw our humans run by us. Dammit! We missed them! My brothers didn´t seem to realize that the plan was destroyed.

"If you want your humans than I would run after them now." I said calm. They all stopped yelling at eachother and looked at me without saying a word.

"Shit! We missed them! Come on! We have to take them before their parents comes!" Siru said. And the fun has begun.

**Zadya´s P.O.V**

We had run for around 5 minutes and I saw that Petty started to get tired. I knew that she couldn´t run as long as the rest of us. I took her hand when I saw that she started to slow down. We´re almost at the boat we can´t stop now. But I´m worried about mom and dad. Did they make it from the spinosaurus? I hope they are okey. Then I heard something behind us. I turned my head only to see five raptors after us… Oh… my… GOD!

"Hey girls. I think we have to run a little faster." I yelled to them as I started to speed up.

"Why?" Raya yelled back.

"Because we have five of your favorite dinosaurs after us!" I yelled to her. She looked back at the raptors and started to run like an idiot. Sigh. I looked back again and saw the raptors nearer and nearer us. Please say that the boat is near. I then felt that we didn´t run at grass anymore. I saw sand and that was a good! I could see our boat now! We hurried in and closed the door and locked it. God!

"Hey Raya, remind me to ask mom and dad why we came here." I said.

"Sure." Raya answered. Then I saw Safyrh go to the window and look out. I guess she looked after the raptors.

"Do you see them?" I asked her. She turned her head to me.

"No, I think they went back into the forest." She said. Good! But then I saw something run this way.

"Wait." I said and looked out. What I saw made me froze. To my horror, the raptors were going to break the window! "Run! They are going to break the window!" I shouted and we all started run upstairs. I then heard a crash that maked it pretty clear that the raptors was inside.

"Where are we going?" asked Petty. Well, where can we go?!

"Up." answered Raya simply. Up? Oh. She mean up there? "If we go up to the deck **(Or what it´s called) **we can jump down in the water." Raya explained. Smart. I think that´s our rescue for now.

We made it up to the deck **(They climbed up to a hatch and then up to the deck) **and looked down at the water. It was pretty high, I knew that this was going to be harder than I thought. Petty didn´t like high places. Then we saw that the raptors tried to open the hatch. They shouldn´t make it but I knew that it was going to break very soon.

"We have to jump now!" I yelled to my sisters.

"Okey me and Dandy jump first." Safyrh said. They jumped down without hesitate. I looked over to Petty. I saw her shake.

"I... I…don´t want to jump." she said.

"You don´t have to worry. I jump down first and catch you." Raya said. Raya and I nodded to eachother and she jumped down. Safyrh and Dandy were still in the water and waiting for everyone. Then Rayas head came up from the water and looked up at us. "Okey I´m ready come here Petty!"

"I don´t know if I can…" Petty said scared.

"Don´t worry. I can count to three and then you jump okey?" I said calm to her.

"Okey." She said and took a grip on the rod.

"One…two…

CRASH!

"Three!" I said and pushed her a little. I knew that the raptors were up here now. I quickly took the rod and jumped. But I stopped in the air. I looked up to see what it was that had stopped me. And what I saw maked me really scared. One of the raptors, the darkest **(Taku) **had my foot in his mouth! I started to search for my guns and when I was going to take them and shot the raptor I draw them! God damn it! The raptor then started to lift me up on the deck. I could hear my sisters scream down in the water for me. I was so scared right now! The raptor got me over the rod and let go of my foot. I just sat there, scared and full of fear. And the raptor just stared me in the eyes. He, aren´t going to eat me? He then opened his mouth and I could feel something in his breath that maked me tired and dizzy. I then felt myself fall on the floor and entering darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I´m back! First of all I want to say that I´m sorry for my spelling. Please forgive me! I don´t know if you have looked at my profile, but I´m from Sweden. I hope that explained a lot. I also hope that this chapter is good and better spelled. **

**I also have to say that I´ve changed the names of the humans. Raya: Rin, Zadya: Zoey, Safyrh: Sarah, Dandy: Daisy and Petty: Patty (the name is from Soul Eater). I don´t change the raptors name because I suck at names. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (P.S Don´t misunderstand the title please! I couldn´t think of a better!)**

**Chapter 3: Sleeping with a raptor**

**Daisy´s P.O.V**

I could only watch with fear when I saw my big sister being pulled up on the deck by the dark raptor. I saw him let go of her foot and look at her. Why didn´t he eat her? I then saw Zoey fall on the deck floor, I guess she fainted or something. Then, the dark raptor took her with his arms and started to drag her away from our view. Damn it! I want to help her even if I know that I can´t without they killing me.

"What do we do now?" I asked my sisters. It´s more dangerous in the forest but the raptors are still here. At least I think so. What if they are waiting for us to come and then take us too?! Oh no! This is bad, really bad!

"Well, we can make a dash to the forest, but the raptors are presumably still here and waiting for us to get up from the water…" Rin said. That´s exactly what I meant! So what do we do?

"We start with looking around if we can see the other raptors." Sarah said. I guess that would be a start.

"Okey, we look around a little." Rin said. I knew she was afraid of coming to close to this dinosaurs, if you do you can lose your nose… or worse. We all started to swim around a little and look up at the deck that we could reach from the water. We couldn´t see anything or any raptor. I decided to look a little closer, so I took a grip on the rod and climbed up so I sat on the rod. I still couldn´t see any of those raptors. They must be hiding somewhere. I were about to tell my sisters to came up next to me but when I just had turned my head down to them I felt someone breath on my neck. Oh god. I saw my sisters in the water looking up at me with horror in their faces. I slowly turned my head just to be met by a scaly face. It was the second smallest raptor **(Erisu)**. He opened his mouth a little and his breath maked me dizzy. Zoey got presumably knocked out of this… breath, and I was about to be it too. I couldn´t hold my eyes opened anymore so I fell into the raptor´s arms and got knocked out.

**Sarah´s P.O.V**

No, not Daisy too! I tried to grab Daisy from the raptor but failed. Damn it! He started to run off the boat and into the jungle. Then the other raptors came and looked down at us in the water. I saw the lightest raptor looking me in the eyes. I have to say he´s pretty beautiful for being a raptor; I really like his eyes. I then realized that my two sisters next to me were in the same position, they were staring the other two raptors in the eyes. Then the raptor in front of me opened his mouth with many sharp teeth and used the same breath that knocked Zoey and Daisy out. But this breath didn´t make dizzy or sleepy, my body just went limp. WAS HE GOING TO LET ME DROW?! But he didn´t let that happened, he just took me with his…hands and pulled me out of the water. Oh fuck! I don´t want to die today! I´m too young for that! Please let me live! Okay that sounds stupid but hey, I´m about to die! But, he didn´t kill me now either, he just stared at me for some seconds and started to run off the boat. I looked back to see Rin and Patty in the raptor´s arms. I swear if I survive this I´m going to tell mom and dad ´what was it I said? ´. I said that to them the day we came here, that something _bad _was going too happened. But they didn´t listened to me…again. Anyway, I hope mom and dad are alright.

**Dakatu´s P.O.V**

When I finally got my human I started to run into the forest. I knew that my brothers were right behind me. We had to get back to the nests but thanks to that we missed them in the forest before we can´t make it back home tonight! I looked back at my brothers and they nodded to me. I understood that it meant that we were going to sleep here in the forest with our humans. I really need to know her name, I can´t call her my human all the time. It´s kind of annoying. I then saw a little cave where me, my brothers and the humans could sleep in tonight.

"Siru! Kamu! Can we sleep in that cave?" I asked them while stopping. They stopped beside me and looked at the cave.

"Hmm… Yes, we can." Siru answered. I walked over to a tree and maked the forest floor a little more comfortable with leaf and grass and placed me and my human down on the now ´more comfortable´ forest floor. I looked down at her and she, compared with me looked uncomfortable. She looked tired and cold so I curled myself close to her and started to nuzzle her neck a little. She shivered at that. Damn it! I don´t want her to be uncomfortable with this! But she has to harden with that I´m going to do this with her, like every night. Hehe. And when we know eachother well we can go any further than this. I´m such a nighty raptor. Mwuahaha! I looked up at her again and she seemed to relax a little more now. She slowly started to close her eyes and curled a little more into me. I purred a little. She´s so cute! I then yawned and fell asleep next to my soon to be mate.

**Kamu´s P.O.V**

Me and my cute little human were in my little leaf and grass bed curled up next to eachother. I could tell that she was cold after their little bath. But seeing her cold and curled up next to me just maked her cuter! She is cuter than any raptor I´ve seen before and human. Just wait until mom meets her, I´m sure they are going to be good friends. And then I can be her forever and ever! Yay! …I really act like a little kid, right? Well, I can´t help it.

"Acho!"

Hm? I looked down at my human who had sneezed. She rubbed her nose a little and that… looked so CUTE! Why does she have to be so cute?! Of course it is a good thing but it makes me want to lick her everywhere in the face! I know I´m crazy. Anyway, sleep time. I gave my little cutie, who was already asleep, a lick on the cheek before I started to fall asleep too.

**Siru´s P.O.V**

Tomorrow we´re going home and welcome our humans to our pack. I don´t know if Taku and Erisu is there yet. I hope our soon to be mates like´s dinosaur meat. I started to lick and nuzzle my mate´s neck. She first seemed a little frightened, but it soon faded away. I guess this isn´t going to be so hard after all. How lucky I am! I then placed my head on her stomach and fall asleep.

**Sarah´s P.O.V**

When the raptor nuzzled my neck a little I shivered. It was a little uncomfortable but at the same time, it felt okay. He looked to be in deep thoughts. Damn it! I´m freezing! I looked at the raptor again and decided to take the risk to curl up to him a little more. To my surprise, he purred. He actually PURRED! And it sounded cute. When I understood that it was okey for me to lie this close to him I started to fall asleep like him.

**Patty´s P.O.V**

I couldn´t help but sneeze when I was in the raptors curled body. I started to rub my nose and could feel the raptors eyes on me. But he didn´t maked any sound, after some time I couldn´t hold my eyes opened anymore so I fall asleep. But I could feel the raptor´s tongue licking my cheek before I started to dream about mom and dad.

**Rin´s P.O.V**

This still makes no sense. Why haven´t the raptors killed us yet? Velociraptors always kill their pray without hesitation. The only reason they wouldn´t kill us is if, we aren´t meant to their food. But what would they want us for? God, I´m starting to get a headache! Then, all of the sudden the raptor started to lick and nuzzle my neck. I started to get frightened, but the raptor looked at me with, loving eyes… My fright for him soon faded away and I started to fall asleep. The raptor placed his head on my stomach and I really started to believe that they wanted us for something different than food.

**Finished! I apologies for the long wait and for my spelling. I don´t know if this one is better but I hope so. Please review and tell me what you want to happened next! Maybe I can´t write everything but I´m going to do my best! See ya!**


End file.
